


Alive

by Lina12many



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina12many/pseuds/Lina12many
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Tylendel didn't die on Sovvan night</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Tylendel has flashbacks of Sovvan night as he slowly remembers what happened. Sorry if it's confusing to read. This is the first thing I've posted. Hope you all like it!

Tylendel woke up slowly. He was laying on his stomach in bed in his old room. He tensed, something was wrong. He had moved into Van's room months age, why would he be here? There was a dull pain that seemed to come from inside him, more mental that physical, but he couldn't tell what it was. His mind was still foggy from sleep. He started to get up when he felt a more recognizable twinge of pain shoot up and down his back. He breathed in sharply and clutched the edge of the pillow until the pain ebbed. He reached back and felt bandages wrapped around his torso. Slowly, memories of Sovvan night came back to him.

...

Rage and torment filled his mind. Staven was dead. His killers were standing right in front of Lendel, and they were celebrating! There was a vague sense of Van behind him, slowly being drained by the gate, but at that moment he didn't care. Nothing mattered more than getting revenge.  
He raised his hands and began the spell to summon the wrysa. Using what he learned in lessons he grounded and opened himself to the energy around him. The Leshara household was positioned near a node and he mercilessly stripped it of its power. The raw energy burned his channels but the pain was nothing compared to the anger in his mind. He molded the magic and the wyrsa began to take shape in a golden ball of squirming forms. :Tylendel!: A voice shot through his head, breaking his concentration.  
The spell shattered in the air, the ball turning to slivers of golden light as the magic dissipated. into the ground. He turned to see Gala heading straight for him. :Chosen what are you doing?: her voice was full of worry.  
:Gala,: he began, the anger still there but she cut him off by opening the channel between them and sending every ounce of love and compassion she ever felt for him through it.  
He staggered under the weight of the emotions. They drove all thoughts of revenge from his ming and when she closed the channel again all that was left was the lingering feelings of affection. He stared down at his hands as the realization of what he was about to do hit him. :I-: he began, tears filling his eyes and threatening to fall.  
She took a slow step towards him. :I understand Chosen,: she said, :but there are better ways of getting revenge than this! You know that. This will only continue the cycle.:  
:Gala-: he tried to speak again but she wouldn't let him.  
:And how could you keep this from me? I knew how much you loved you brother, I would've understood! I would've prevented it from coming to this. I left you alone, thinking you just needed time to heal but - Dammit Lendel! This has gotten out of hand!: There was pain and anger in her voice but she still sent love through the channel.  
:Gala, I'm sorry!: he cried mentally, :I just- I didn't know what would happen if you knew. I was afraid of- of-: visions of her repudiating him and leaving him alone after Staven had already been killed.  
He turned away, unable to look at her, but the channel was still slightly open and he could tell she was picking up on his thoughts.  
:Lendel,: she cam closer until her nose gently brushed his shoulder, :I would never, ever do that to you.:  
He turned back to her and found himself staring into her large blue eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when she cried, :Watch out!:  
He turned, but not soon enough. He and Gala had been too preoccupied to notice Evan Leshara sneaking up behind him, a knife in one hand.

...

The door opened and Lendel turned to see who it was, then instantly regretted it as lances of pain shot through his back. "I wouldn't suggest doing that," a voice sounded from across the room.  
He smiled slightly. "Savil."  
She circled to where he could see her. "You've made a right mess of all our lives lad," he said, gently laying a hand on his shoulder.  
He laid back down on the bed and sighed. "I suppose I have haven't I? How long have I been out?"  
"About a week," she replied, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "Your little incident created an uproar at the Leshara estate. You're lucky you stopped before you killed anyone. We worked it out so they'll be forgiven for trying to kill youas long as they don't retaliate by trying to take over the Freylynne household."

...

There was a glint of steel as the knife came down. He could hear two cries of "No! One vocal, one mental.

...

"We're still trying to figure out what to do with you and Van."  
"Oh Savil, don't blame Van. None of it was his fault, it was mine. I convinced him to help me. If you're going to punish anyone, punish me. I won't let you do anything to him"  
She patted him on the shoulder. "I'll try as hard as I can," then, :I'm glad to see you're feeling better.:  
He nodded. :Something Gala did that night, it drove the anger out of me. I feel...different. better. Like I don't need to worry about the fued anymore.:  
She smiled at the truth in his voice. Then she resumed the look she had when she came in, worried but trying to hide it. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
She swallowed. "There's something else we need to talk about."  
He propped himself up on one elbow. He didn't have to use his empathy to feel the waves of uneasiness radiating off of her. "What is it Savel?. Tell me."  
She looked away nervously. "It's about Van."  
"Van..."

...

A dark shape flung itself in front of Lendel. The knife cut into its side, slowing the knife's descent.

...

"What's wrong? Did something happen to him?" He started to untangle himself from the sheets, ignoring the pain in his back as he struggled to stand up.

...

Blood everywhere and Van was unconsious across his legs. The knife had ended in his back and the world was getting dark. Gala had reared up behind him and Evan Leshara was backing away from her flailing hooves. There was warmth spreading across his legs as Vanyel's side bled freely. :Gala,: he sent feebly, :Van, he's...:  
:Hold on Chosen! Help will be here soon!:  
But the world was growing darker and Tylendel could feel consiousness slipping from his fingers.

...

Savil was trying to hold him down but he struggle against her. "Lendel you need to rest. You'll reopen your wound." She cried but he didn't care, he had to make sure Van was alright.  
"Fine!" She consented, "I'll let you see him, but you have to come calmly."  
He stopped fighting her and nodded. She put his arm around her shoulders and helped him stand. "Before we get there, there's something else you should know. When we got jup to the Leshara estate, both you and Van were unconsious. We had to move the gate to get you to the Healers. But when I tried to unravel it it fought me. Jays tried to help but the energy got away from us. It backlashed through Van and..." she trailed off.  
"What happened?" Tylendel demanded.  
"You have to see it yourself."  
They got to Van's room slowly. Savil opened the door and Lendel rushed to his loverNs bedside. "Oh Ashke," he said softly, grabbing one of Van's hands.  
The younger boy looked like death. His already fair skin was even paler and the contrast between his face and his hair didn't help. The hand Tylendel he'll was light and fragile, far too much so for LendelNs comfort. Even more, Van's face was twisted in agony. :What's wrong with him Savil?: Lendel asked, almost in tears.  
"Look," she said and 'threw' him a line she had already connected to Van. Lendel NcaughtN the line and followed it, invoking Mage sight. What he saw shocked him. All of Vanyel's channels had been blasted open from the gat energy. He had more Gifts than any Herald had in the history of Valdemar. Fetching, Mindspeaking, Empathy, Farsight, Foresight, even a bit of Firestarting. His Mage-potential had been unlocked and he even had the Bardic Gift. All of his channels were raw and burnt and Lendel almost wept with the pain Vanyel must have felt. He pulled out of Van's mind and looked once again at his lovers face. "Ashke," he repeated, "What have I done?"


	2. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Withen comes to Haven

The courtyard was chilly but Tylendel barely noticed. His back rested against Gala and Vanyel's head was in his lap. Yfandes, Vanyel's companion, lay contently on the other side of Vanyel. Between the two companions and the number of blankets wrapped around them, Tylendel was comfortably warm. And more importantly so was Vanyel.

He hadn't gotten much better in the week that had passed since Sovvan night. Even with the healer's help his physical condition was barely better, but his channels were still burnt and raw and Tylendel knew that practically every thought hurt Vanyel. Especially other people's since the younger boy's gift was so strong. Yfandes was helping. Both Vanyel and Tylendel. He and she talked a lot. She was more accepting of him than the other companions and didn't blame him for what happened to Vanyel. It helped a little but inside he knew it was it was all his fault.

There was a loud bang of a door slamming open and yelling in the hall that surrounded the courtyard. Tylendel looked up and could dimly see a tall man shouted at Savil and another girl Tylendel didn't recognize. The man wasn't happy and seemed to be arguing with Savil. "I want to know what the hell you've been doing with the boy I sent you!" Tylendel could vaguely hear shouting through a cracked window. 

In his lap, Vanyel cringed. Tylendel held him closer and stroked his back until he relaxed again. There were only two men that Lendel knew of that could make Vanyel react like that, and he guessed Van's old armsmaster wouldn't make the trip to Haven just for this. Looking in the window, Lendel could make out Savil yelling at Vanyel's father. He looked out of the window, giving Tylendel a good look at his face. There were very little similarities between Vanyel and his father's appearance. Where Van was fair and delicate, Withen was hard and rough. Withen was a plain man and, judging on his clothes and Vanyel's stories of him, discouraged any 'frivolous' clothing Van wanted to wear.

The voices in the hall hushed. The door opened and Savil entered the courtyard, Within behind her. :What are you doing?: He asked Savil.

:It'll be fine,: she responded, :I hope. Between you, me, Gala, and Yfandes, I'm pretty sure we can keep him from doing any damage.:

Van stirred and Lendel looked down. "Whas goin on?" he asked, his voice slurred from the drug haze.

"It's okay Van," Lendel said assuringly,"It's just...your father's here."

Van started to sit up. "You don't have to talk to him," Lendel said, "Now that you've been chosen he has no power over you."

"'S alright," Van said, propping himself up on a shaky elbow, "I'll be fine. You're here." He gave Lendel a small but sincere smile.

Lendel smiled back and helped him to his feet, making sure he stayed wrapped in blankets. "Vanyel," Within began, "I-I heard you were sick."

Vanyel snorted and did the one thing Lendel never expected him to do. He stood up to his father. Clutching Lendel's hand tightly, he quietly told his father about his feelings for Lendel. He was a bit worried when Van knocked his father down with sheer power. But the use of his Empathy showed that Van wasn't aiming to hurt his father. Van turned back to Lendel after knocking Within down for the third time and buried his head in the older boy's shoulder. "Go away Father," he said, "Just go."

Within stood up slowly. "Would it change anything," he asked softly, "If I said I was sorry?"

"Maybe someday Father, but not now. Not now."

Tylendel wrapped his arms around Van's trembling shoulders. Within gave the two of them a long look. Lendel returned the look until Within turned and walked out of the courtyard. He looked down at Vanyel's head. "He's gone Ashke," he said, "Are you alright?"

Van looked up at him, his face streaked with tears. "Did I do okay?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly.

Lendel smiled. "Yeah Van," he said, "You did good."

The younger boy smiled back and rested his head back down on Lendel's shoulder. "Come on," Lendel said, "Let's sit back down. Gala says it's cold."


End file.
